This invention relates to writing support apparatus and more particularly to a support apparatus that removably holds a writing instrument so as to facilitate writing for persons that either have handicap with respect to use of hand/fingers/thumb or to obviate writing fatigue or cramps.
While there are sundry devices shown in the prior art directed to apparatus for supporting writing instruments (pen or pencil) these devices typically require the use of a pinch or pressure which is a constraint for persons afflicted with certain ailments. Even under normal writing situations, when the amount of pressure at the tip of the thumb of the writer is minimal this force is amplified at location further away from the tip which could result in writing fatigue. As for example, a one (1) # (pound) force at the tip of the thumb will exert a 13# force at the carpal metacarpal joint and slightly less at joints therebetween. Obviously, the pain inflicted is acerbated as the writing continues in time.
This invention is directed to persons that are afflicted with a hand disability or dysfunction that is caused by any of the well known ailments or diseases including, but not limited to, age, carpal tunnel, DeQuervain""s lateral epicondylitis, arthritis, multiple sclerosis, stroke, trauma, metacarpophalangeal problems, quadriplegia or any disease where there is an imbalance (increase or decrease) in muscle tone. Notwithstanding the fact that this invention is particularly efficacious for the handicapped, it nonetheless has utility for those who are not afflicted with any particular ailment. For example, one who is writing on the blackboard with chalk may find this invention easy to use and less painful. Or one who tends to get writer cramps may also find this instrument useful. Moreover, this invention has utility when other types of instruments, such as crayons, paint brushes and the like are used.
An object of this invention is to provide an instrument for aiding in writing that is characterized as removing the pressure from the fingers of the user.
A feature of this invention is a cylindrical base for vertically supporting the writing instrument and a lateral extension from the base for extending and supporting the thumb whereby the cylindrical base is located between the fore finger and index finger and is raised above the writing surface. Axial extending sleeves relative to the base that are either independent or integral with the base surround the writing instrument and are made from a soft material, such as Styrofoam that is intended to afford comfort to the user.
Another feature of this invention is that the holder is adaptable for all types of hand-writing instruments, and other instruments such as chalk, crayon, paint brushes and the like and is characterized as simple to make, easy to use and is economical in comparison to heretofore known instruments.